


Popcorn

by DaFishi



Series: Love in Unlikely Places [3]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Astrid, Alpha Heather, Alpha Snotlout, Beta Fishlegs, Beta Ruffnut, Beta Tuffnut, Caring Snotlout Jorgenson, Cravings, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Mental Breakdown, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Hiccup, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:36:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Cravings were a pain.But Hiccup preferred it to the emotional whiplash.He thinks.
Relationships: Heather/Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Heather, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Heather/Astrid Hofferson
Series: Love in Unlikely Places [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069730
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Popcorn

**Author's Note:**

> Man I missed posting.

Heather and Astrid knew pregnancy was a pain in the ass for Hiccup, but it was starting to throw them off too.

Popcorn seemed to be his main craving, despite it being discovered by Snotlout literally only a couple of months ago.

And worse?

The emotions.

Hiccup wasn’t one to show his emotions much, but he was incredibly emotional during this pregnancy.

He’ll kick them out of the room and onto the couch, but, a second later, will start crying that they aren’t there.

Quite frankly, it was giving the two alphas whiplash.

So now, Heather and the twins are trying to find a specific purple-blue plant located outside the archipelago.

It was ridiculously hard to find and they had to go back to grab Fishlegs because they couldn’t find it the first time they looked.

Snotlout and Astrid are trying to keep Hiccup off of Toothless.

The omega had been wanting to fly for a while and pregnancy was really making that hard.

“Ugh, it took forever to find that stupid plant,” Ruffnut complains.

“But just think, Ruff. The things we could teach to something as deadly and smart as that unborn child,” Tuffnut speculates as they walk to the Chief’s hut.

“Like kindness and honesty,” Fishlegs says, voice scolding.

Tuffnut shrugs. “Sure, why not.”

Heather sighs when she hears a distressed cry from in the house.

“That sounds like Toothless,” Fishlegs says, worry clear on his face.

Heather swings open the door to see Toothless standing in the front of the house, traumatised.

Astrid is sitting on the dining table, unfazed as she fills out some paperwork.

“Hey, T. How’s it been?” Tuffnut teases.

When Toothless simply hides in his wings, the twins cackle.

“Wow. How many mental breakdowns has he had?” Ruffnut asks, highly amused.

“Snotlout or Hiccup?” Astrid counters.

“Both,” Heather asks.

“Hiccup, 4 and Snotlout, 3,” Astrid says dryly.

Fishlegs winces but soon brightens. “We found the herbs though!”

Astrid suddenly looks sympathetic. “Did the Terror not reach you? Hiccup got over the craving. For some reason, Snotlout is the only person the baby likes.”

“Snotlout?!” Everyone says at the same time.

Astrid nods, looking irritated herself. “Right? He’s the only reason Hiccup isn’t on mental breakdown 8.”

Heather takes a deep breath. “So we wasted 4 days searching for something we don’t need anymore?”

“Pregnancy will do that to you,” Tuffnut affirms.

Heather groans.

This was going to be longer than she thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
